Behind the shield
by SterekHalinski
Summary: Stiles goes over to Dereks with Scott for training,Derek notices something about Stiles ... hopefully a multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you guys know, I haven't written in a while and I don't really know where this story is heading but we will see I guess…. Any way here goes, oh and I don't have a beta...

(S.P.O.V)

I awoke to my phone buzzing on my bed side cabinet, I rolled over to grab it and literally face planted the floor. I reached for my phone damn it was 7:45 what was wrong with wolfs and not sleeping, don't they have dens to build and cats to chase; I looked at the caller id it was Scott.

'Hey dude what's up'

'Nothing just trying to sleep like us humans do' I tried to be sarcastic but my voice just went really high, damn puberty when was it going to finish i sounded like a girl watching rom coms.

'Hmmm so Derek wants to train, come get me' Scott whined, he sounded more like a girl then I did.

'Train dude its 7:47, do you two not have cats to chase' Stupid Derek and his stupid training I mean seriously all he did was kick Scott's ass whilst I watched or raided the so called kitchen, still I really like seeing him in a tank top.

'Stiles… You there buddy'

'Huh yeah sorry, I will be right over' I really hope Scott couldn't read minds, I mean werewolf's can't do that right?

I was going to ask Scott if he could read minds but the douche had already hung up, so much for a lie in. Ohwell I get to see Mr hale in all his glory, oh god I need to stop before I get a little tent down below…

I got up and decided to pick out an outfit, five minutes later I had decided on my red hoodie and tight fitting skinny jeans. Derek always seemed less grouchy when I wore my red hoodie, ohh I feel like red riding hood and I get to capture the big bad wolf…Stiles stop just stop, I, mentally kicked myself. I jogged down the stairs and grabbed a couple a bag of crisps to eat on the way, Dad was at work again, animal attacks.

I got in my car and turned on the radio, Howl by Florence and the machine started to play, this was so mine and Der's song. Mental note to self, call Derek 'Der' and see how he reacts, I started the very boring drive to Scott's.

Scott was waiting on the steps for me when I pulled into his drive, damn he really wanted to train, Scott climbed into my precious Jeep and we drove to Mr Hales in silence.

As we pulled up at Derek's I could see him lurking on his half built porch, he looked so hot wearing his white, slightly dirty tank top, if I could get my hands on him.

'Umm Stiles, dude are you going to get out of the car or...' Scott was half out of the car looking at me with questioning eyes.

'Yeah sorry, totally spaced out, forgot my Adderall' I forced myself to stop staring at Derek and stepped out of my car.

Scott skipped like a little kid towards Derek and shouted 'Hey bro, I'm so going to kick your butt today' Derek just gave him the death glare, does that guy even know how to smile. He still looked sexy, oh god he could smell everything I had going on right now, calm Stiles calm.

I walked casually up to Derek 'Hi, I'm just going to sit in the kitchen and watch paint peel' seriously stiles you couldn't have thought of anything better to say, I pushed past Derek and he just grunted. At least he didn't crack my head open.

Derek and Scott went off to train and I sat in the kitchen watching Paint peel, seriously guys I'm joking. More like I stared out the window and watched how Der's muscles flexed in his shirt, he was so strong and powerful, I'd be his red riding hood if he'd let me in. Derek always had his guard up like a shield, I just wanted to make the big bad wolf smile, and I wanted to be his little cupcake. He could be my big bad wolfy.

I snapped out of my little trance and ran to the window as soon as I saw Derek collide with a tree, I really wanted to run outside and smack Scott right in the face and kick him until he cried but I stayed where I was. Stupid Scott hurting my Der, well he wasn't mine but still.

Just as I was going to sit back on my stall and continue my little day dream, Derek looked at me but it wasn't just a look it was like he could feel everything I was feeling, like he could sense it, his red eyes slowly faded to blue and then to his greeny grey. Before I had time to analyse further Derek said something to Scott and Scott turned and ran towards the forest, Derek shook his body as if to get rid of something and he turned towards the back door, towards me.

Next chapter is Derek's point of view, he might let Stiles see behind the shield…who knows anyway review please guys, what could I improve and stuff… don't be mean though and anybody want to be a beta please message me …. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING…


	2. Chapter 2

So here goes chapter 2, I don't really know what to write but hopefully something will come to me I'm going to start from Derek waking up and then training and so on, also I might have to sneak in a few little surprises….oh and sorry if Derek's out of character.

(d.p.o.v)

It was 4 am I'd been awake for hours I couldn't sleep, it seems like every time I close my eyes I hear their screams, I stared up at the charcoal walls I could have stopped this if I didn't fall in love. I slowly drifted of thinking of the relationship I used to have with my family…

I grabbed my phone, 7:40 am just the right time to call up my beta for training, I scrolled through my contacts until I came to the name 'pup.

'Derek, my alpha, my man wasssup' Scott really knew how to irritate me sometimes.

'Scott shut up, come train now' I could literally hear Scott's mouth clamp shut, I really did love being the alpha.

'Bring stiles too I could really use somebody to make me angry so I can kick your ass' I hoped I didn't sound to desperate for Stiles , after all I was the alpha and I didn't need anyone.

'Yes, Derek, bye'

'Bye'

I pulled on my white tank top, stiles always stunk of arousal when I wore It, Scott was too young to tell what different smells meant but I could smell it thick and delicious. Stiles always smelled delicious, my inner wolf howled as I heard the familiar sound of Stiles' jeep.

As I swung open my door and stood on the porch I could feel his eyes on me, I could taste his sent on the tip of my tongue. When he walked up to me I couldn't help but stare at the way those hips moved, how he almost wiggled. ''Hi, I'm just going to sit in the kitchen and watch paint peel' crap I needed to responded before Stiles or Scott noticed I was staring, I just grunted , I actually just grunted could I not have done anything better, I could have shoved him or something at least i'd feel his body against me.

Scott was practically bouncing next to me so I had no time to correct my mistake, I dragged Scott into the back garden and tried my best to distract myself from the younger boy who was now biting his nails, and those hands were near his mouth just where I wanted to be.

I felt pain surge through my back, I was pinned against a tree, and I was the alpha I should never have lost focus. My alpha was screaming inside of me it wanted to kill Scott and show him who was boss, I moved my right hand up towards Scott's throat when suddenly I felt a tug deep inside, almost like someone was pulling me away. Somebody was trying to protect me and my wolf could feel it, my alpha submitted it had found its mate. It couldn't be I turned my head to look at my mate.

Stiles, my mate, my eyes faded back to blue I was at peace. I could feel everything Stiles wanted he just wanted to protect me and love me and that's all I really wanted as I stared into his love struck chocolate eyes I knew I had to protect him and that's just what I'd do.

'Scott go, run just go' my wolf roared at him, Scott submitted and dragging his tail behind him he ran into the forest.

I turned towards the kitchen and started to walk, I couldn't let him get hurt, and I've loved before and look were that got me, Kate burnt down my family and destroyed me, I loved my family I was there little champion and now they were gone because of me. I couldn't allow stiles to get hurt or for me to get destroyed again so I put up the shield and I walked inside.

Stiles looked at me with those eyes, those questioning eyes and I couldn't bring myself to meet them.

'Hey, sour wolf what's wrong 'Stiles was so young and innocent I couldn't just blurt out that I needed him and without him I'd die, well that was the worst case scenario.

'Nothing' I murmured, I really couldn't hurt him or myself.

'oi big bad alpha, something happened back there either you tell me what it was or I will use my awesome Google skills to find out, Google is my best friend and he slash she will tell me all I need to know' I couldn't let Stiles find out this way not through an internet search.

'Look stiles it's just complicated, I'm not good at this stuff I don't do feelings not since.' I drifted of I couldn't bring myself to mention the day that burnt my life down, literally.

'The Fire, I get it I do when my mum died I used to have panic attacks and I never used to sleep well, sometimes I would just go out and sit in the woods and think. I get how much it hurts Der I really do but you can't live in the dark forever, you've always got this shield up and for once just talk to me'.

Stiles did exactly what I used to do, this boy was my mate I knew it and my wolf knew it but I really couldn't tell him maybe if I just showed him instead.

'Stiles come with me, I can't explain but just let me show you please' I grabbed Stiles hand and I pulled him towards the stairs, my heart was racing and my wolf was whining it need Stiles to see. I pulled Stiles up the stairs and across the half boarded landing.

'What are you trying to show me' Stiles was wriggling on the spot as we stopped outside a door, behind this door was something that I'd never shown anybody before not even when me and Kate where together.

'Shhh, Stiles you will see' I turned the door handle and pushed the door open; I tensed as Stiles tightened his grip on my hand. This felt so right, hopefully he didn't find this creepy…

So guys that was chapter 2, I know Derek is out of character and it's a bit all over the place, I tried but I'm just a crappy writer, anyway what do you think is behind the door? It's a little surprise, not smutty or anything maybe later on and any ideas how to improve Derek's character would be greatly appreciated, should I do another D.P.O.V or S.P.O.V.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've taken long to update, I've been busy with GCSE'S so boring been doing health and social care….anyways this is from Stiles point of view… and charliee its not pictures of Stiles but if that's a fic you would like just inbox me… oh and guys this shows a less hyper stiles it's more like a feelings sort off chapter…sorry if its rubbish…I will re write it if you guys don't like it

S.P.O.V

I gasped, trying to force myself not to force myself not to cry. I tightened my grip on Derek's hand and peered into the room in front of me. He had done exactly what I had after my mum died. I edged nervously into the room pulling Derek with me.

Derek was showing me the part of him that nobody else got to see, I felt so happy being here with him yet so sad.

'Der this is beautiful, whose room is this?' the room was perfectly preserved it was almost as if no fire had ever happened.

'Laura's'

Derek let go of my hand and picked up a picture frame, he brushed his thumb over the young girls face in the picture; I presumed it was Laura; she had beautiful long brown hair and those green eyes just like Derek. Next to Laura sat a fresh faced boy.

'She's beautiful, who's the boy?

'Me' Derek seemed almost shy in his words.

The boy in the picture looked young and happy, his smile was so perfect he was wearing a little baseball outfit, I looked closer he had those piercing green eyes, that was my Derek, my wolf so happy I really hoped I could give that back to him.

'Stiles' I raised my head to see Derek with a tear in his eye, my heart literally fell, panic took over me I needed to stop him getting upset I couldn't bear to seem him like this'. I put my hands on Derek's rough cheek and I raised myself up on tiptoes to place a soft kiss to his lips.

The kiss was more breath-taking then I could describe, I felt my Wolfy's strong arms wrap around my waist as a tear fell from his cheek. Derek pulled away all to sooner than I would have liked; I mean hey if his lips were that good I wanted more.

'Stiles, your my…, well your special to me 'Derek stumbled on my words I was his what, I was special to him well duh I figured that out, he had just shown me something that I knew he hadn't shown anyone else and here he was holding back on me, I had to know he was all that I wanted. I was actually crying, Stiles you stupid ball of hyper thingy pull yourself together I mentally smacked myself, but I just couldn't control my tears.

'I'm your what Derek, please tell me because I feel so alive when I'm with you and, and I haven't felt that way since I was eight years old, I can't explain how I fell because I don't have any words for it and hey I'm not exactly silent I'm like a kid in a candy store but just with words instead of candy. I mean, you ,we ,us are perfect, by perfect I mean cupid made you for me your so damn hot but so cute and I just tell me before my brain completely spasms'

I had just gone on a serious rant, Derek put his finger under my chin and lifted it up, his eyes were flashing blue but I didn't feel scared I felt safe I felt at home. I felt Derek's lips rest on my forehead as he pulled my legs from underneath me and picked me up... A bit bridal style I seriously felt like a princess.(apart from I'm a boy so a totally hot boy princess…a prince,yeahh a prince.

Derek carried out of the room as we stood in the hallway he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

'My mate Sti, your my mate and we don't have to rush things but I think we could make this work'. Derek sounded so sweet and I really wanted to respond but all I could think about was his lips, I raised my head of his chest and I slid my tongue across his bottom. I felt a connection at that moment, like it was forever….

SORRY…. I know it's really bad but I was babysitting at the same time as typing and just I'm sorry, if you want me to rewrite just ask and also should I continue with telling the pack or do a special one year anniversary fic..

If you guys have any ideas for fic's you want written feel free to inbox me any ideas and I will write them up over the weekend


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I did write this chapter but then my laptop froze and well I cried anyways here goes Derek and Stiles have a serious chat.

S.P.O.V

Oh my gosh this was really happening, Derek fricken Hale was kissing me and he had made me cry in a good way and here he was being mine all mine. Right time for my plan I grabbed Derek by his shirt and proceeded to push him down the landing towards his bedroom, I kicked the door open and pushed Derek onto the cold, black floor.

I pressed my chest to Derek's and pushed my lips against his. I felt his strong arms around me as his pushed me off and turned away. What. What had I done, of course this was all just a big joke to him. Me 140 pound of pale skin and fragile bone what was I thinking.

I put on a brave face. 'So I guess you don't want me, I'm sorry it was real nice of you to show me your house, thank you Derek'. I said in my most formal manner, almost as if I was speaking to the school Councillor. Derek took a deep breath like he sometimes did when he was aggravated.

'No Sti, it's not that just look'. Derek lent over and tilted my head so I could see his whole bedroom. So it was a little burnt and blackened but what was his point, things weren't perfect but neither was my room or my life for that fact.

'I looked, I saw, I'm not bothered'. Derek pulled me to sit next to him; I could see something in his eyes almost like emptiness and I hated it.

'What's up big bad wolf, you can tell me after all I'm your mate, whatever that means. I really needed Derek to tell me what was going on, he needed to explain.

'Do you understand the bond between a wolf and his mate Stiles'? Derek seemed on edge as he spoke.

'No explain please, we aren't all born werewolf's'.

'When I was younger I saw what my mother and father had, whenever something affected him it affected her. When he was angry so was she, I don't want you to have to feel my guilt stiles, to feel my pain with every breath you take. I'm not the best with words so I will tell you how my father told me. Derek paused for a second taking my hand and looking deep into my eyes.

' he said this, Wolfs mate for life, forever and nothing can break that bond son, when you find the right one be it a boy or a girl, human or not you will feel the tug on your heart, after that happens you are connected to that person and if they reject you well I'm not sure it will all end to good for you, Derek don't be scared of it your mate will need you just as much as you need them, Son there is one thing you must never do and that's force the person to be your mate'.

Derek finished what he had to say and looked at me, I understood at that moment, I knew then that Derek was the one for me; I lent forward and kissed his forehead softly.

'Mates, forever your mine and I'm yours that's all I want'

That night me and Derek became bonded for the first time… if you know what I mean.

Sorry for the rubbish ending, if anybody wants I will right the scene uhhmmm at the end that stiles was talking about the bonding…. Also if I write about the smutty bonding it may end as a pregnant Derek or Stiles fic… or not review please and I'm sorry for the bad ending but its 3 am.


End file.
